Pack Complex
by strawberryMIKO
Summary: It was a rare Imprint – a Pack Imprint. And it was imperative that they keep her. She was like a drug; addicting and compulsively needed. "I won't live without her. I wouldn't, I - we, can't. We need her more than we need air to breath. And I will kill anyone who takes her away from me, from us." AU Kagome/Wolf Pack


**Pairings:** Kagome/Sam, Kagome/Jacob, Kagome/Paul, Kagome/Jared, Kagome/Embry, Kagome/Quil, Kagome/Seth, and Collin/Kagome/Brady

**A/N:** So, after months and months of debate, I decided to post this thing for everyone to read. Again. Well...sort of. I did some major editing and changes and arranged the chapters a bit. Decided to start off with a different point of view rather than have Kagome's all the time. Hopefully you all like it. Just a few warnings though: Being a harem fic, Kagome WILL end up with the whole pack. And since I like older guys, the pack will all be older than Kagome. I won't tell you guys their ages but there is a large gap between them. And Leah is not a wolf in this story. Just another character. Now, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight nor Inuyasha. Both belong to their respective owners and not me. But please, _**please**_ no flames and if you have nothing better to say, say nothing at all.

* * *

**Chapter One –Everything Changes  
**

The chill of the morning air brushed against his heated skin as his bare feet hit the cool wood of his childhood home; signaling that night time had come and gone. Running a hand through his short, black hair Jacob pushed the door open and ducked his head as he entered the tiny red cottage. Flopping down on the couch, he laid a lazy arm over his brown eyes and let the rapid beats of his heart fill the quiet house.

He was...exhausted, worn-out, completely drained. For him **and** the entire pack.

The bonfire from last night flashed through his mind: Paul running his mouth and Brady going out of control. God, he could be such an asshole. Collin had been the only semi-calm one the whole time.

But he and Sam had expected it for a while now, the adding of two more wolves, after the Cullen freaks had 'guests' over their house a couple months back. It had been before the whole fiasco with Bella and **him** started. To say Sam had been pissed was an understatement; he had been fucking angry. And he was always very calm, even when he had been approached about the sharing of the Alpha position.

He had expected a brawl to happen then, not for Sam to shake his fucking hand and call it a day. But maybe that was why they could share the position: they were both level-headed. They made decisions together and had no trouble communicating. While he was the rightful Alpha, being a direct descendent, Sam had been the first to phase in over two centuries. That had been his right as Alpha – the reason that he accepted Sam as his equal.

Even if they tended to get pissed at each other to the point of wanting to rip each others throats out.

He chuckled at that specific thought, a flashback of him and Sam tearing through his father's rowboats near the garage. That had been annoying as a fuck. Especially when it ended in a tie (He won, he totally won) But that just meant that they were both really dominant wolves. They all were. Each and every member of the pack was an Alpha, in a sense. He just chained them down and let them know who's boss – even if they didn't fucking like it. Especially Paul, who was a pain in Sam's ass. Jared was the same but at least he knew how to channel his anger better than Paul did. Fucking idiot was only calm when he got laid...or drunk. Or high.

Of course with their high tolerance for alcohol, and just about anything else in general, nothing ever really did anything for them. Other than their abilities and the fact that he was now too big to fit onto his own bed; getting into the house was even more trouble for him **and** the pack. Being a shifter really sucked sometimes.

But fucking hell – two more wolves added to the pack? That made eight, not counting himself. His dad told him they had the biggest pack in Quileute history.

But of all things good, were they a pain in his ass. Collin had taken the whole "your a wolf now and you can't leave the Reservation" speech pretty well. Brady, on the other hand, didn't. He kept getting angry and angry the more Sam's words sank into his head and the minute Paul opened his mouth, that was it. It was like a domino action: Brady phased first who hit Paul who hit Jared causing Sam to get involved causing him to get involved as well.

Taha aki, **help** them.

_With the pack getting bigger, we'll need a new place to stay. Hell, the whole damn pack already live at Sam's cabin. _Jacob ran a calloused hand over his hard face as he dangled his legs over the sides. He'd probably have a talk with Sam later about that matter, since he owned his own construction business on the Rez. That, and his own Garage that he ran with Quil and Embry. Probably the only cash any of them could generate on the Rez.

_Happy place Black, happy place. _

His eyes closed and he laid his large forearm across his closed lids as his quiet breathing filled the even air.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, Jacob could distantly feel his wolf pacing somewhere in the dark pits of head. He felt restless and anxious all the time now. The animal inside him kept growling, snarling at the human side of him...as if he did something wrong. _Control. Just take control._ Something inside him didn't feel right. He'd been feeling it all morning long, even from last night at the bonfire. It was lucky that he could hide his thoughts from the pack – seeing as how being Alpha meant that his thoughts were less penetrable than the others.

He'd been doing that a lot lately, it seemed. Pacing around, always in deep thought, forgetting things, getting angry for no reason.

Ever since Bella and her 'happy vampire family' disappeared, the pack grew...and changed.

There were times where he'd find himself phasing at random, in public even. His eyes would flash a dark yellow and his muscles would clench uncontrollably. The last time that happened was last week, when he found out Bella just up and disappeared. He honestly didn't know what to think of **that**. But there was this feeling, at the pit of his stomach, that always seemed to just _ache_.

Jacob didn't know why, but this 'feeling' always came to him. Sometimes at random and other times, when he didn't want it.

It was like...he was missing something. An important part of him, a missing puzzle piece. Something he felt like he **needed** in order to function with his everyday life. The more he pondered on it, the more things began to get more confusing.

And hiding it from the pack became harder and harder each day. They only got glimpses of his thoughts, just flashes here and there. But even then it was like grazing the surface of a cut.

He knew that Sam knew something was up with him, since he couldn't hide his thoughts from his former Alpha. His thoughts, though usually filled with sorrow and regret, seemed to be filled with something dark and the most imaginable pain he could ever think of.

Sam may be a brooding bastard but there was something up with him as of late. _I'll just have a talk with him later about it. _

Glancing over to the clock on the wall, it read Eight-forty in the damn morning. Fuck_. A whole night of that shit with those twins. _God, Brady was like a mini Paul._ Good thing Quil has patrol with Brady right now. _His dad wasn't home of course, since all the lights in the house had been off when he approached the house. He was probably with Charlie, who seemed absolutely devastated about Bella's sudden disappearance. That was probably a good thing too, though.

Ever since **he** left last year, Bella had been...unstable. Well, from what he heard from his dad. He had been concerned of course, but a part of him, the more primal side, got angry at the thought of Bella. Just her name would make him...angry.

_Bella. _

She was probably a leech by now, if her disappearance was anything to go by. And he prayed that she didn't show her face back here ever again.

Choosing Edward over him made her position clear to him; Isabella Swan was dead in his eyes. And it took everything in him just to not be angry and channel that anger into something more...pleasant. He remembered in the past, before he phased, that he had been madly in love with Bella.

The pack liked to call it the "Bella train of love". Well...it was really just Embry and Quil who called it that. Since after he phased he found out that he would never really be with Bella due to the whole 'Imprinting' shit.

Sam had been the one to explain to the whole pack what 'Imprinting' really was. It wasn't love at first sight, but something more...deeper. The earth would shift and everything that ever mattered to a wolf would fade away.

She would be the only thing tying a wolf to this world. Sam didn't like...complications. So he agreed that it was fair that none of the Pack lead relationships. And he knew first hand how bad it was to lead a relationship and still commit to the pack.

But spirits, did he want to Imprint. He wanted to so badly it wasn't even funny. He wanted to wake up and not feel that searing pain in his chest whenever he thought of Bella. And the thought of being alone forever just made him feel even more incomplete. Ever since she chose **Edward** over **him**, Jacob felt like a knife had been pierced through his heart. Permanently.

_Shit. I sound so pathetic. _

He felt restless now. His head tossed and turned from side to side, his eyes scrunched tight in an attempt to go to sleep. But to no avail.

After a few more attempts, he just fucking gave up and kicked the covers off. He couldn't sleep so he might as well get up and go for a run. _Yeah, a run sounds good. I need to relieve Quil from patrol in an hour anyway._ Clad in only a pair of cut-offs – considering that was the only thing he could really fit at the moment –, Jacob made his way through the house and out the front door.

As soon as his bare feet hit the porch, the cold night air immediately attacked his heated, russet skin. Being a wolf had it's ups and downs. Over time, he seemed to learn to accept his wolf just a bit more. And the subtle change seemed to reflect amongst the whole pack.

For once in his life, Jacob felt at peace.

He reached the edge of the forest in seconds, pulling his cut-offs off and tying them around his ankle; Sue was getting tired of seeing all their clothes being ripped to shreds. The least he could do was take them off _**before**_ he phased.

_Unlike Paul. Such an asshole sometimes, I swear. _

Before Jacob knew it, his chest was heaving heavily and his back hunched as his muscles contorted and stretched. Every nerve and bone cracked and actually _**moved**_ in his body. There was no pain, no discomfort. The wolf housed beneath his naked flesh broke free and he erupted onto all-fours in a pile of massive reddish-brown fur. His eyes flicked from black-brown to yellow for the barest of moments, eye-sight enhancing as the scents in the surrounding forest invaded his nose. The air around him shook and soon the familiar feel of the earth met his senses.

He was honestly never tired of that – the phasing.

Now he could think, let his thoughts roam freely while he ran aimlessly.

The forest around him breezed through his vision as he ran at top speed, his paws pounding the ground as the wind rushed through his reddish-brown fur. The trees blurred as the early morning sky began to clear and grow light with color, splotches of lavender and baby blue flickering across his visage. Birds popped out from their nests, chirping high in the trees as the dark clouds collecting above soon turned a very light grayish white.

A nice day in Forks was rare. Maybe it was gonna be sunny today?

_Highly unlikely dude. Weather man says there's a fifty percent chance of rain and a two percent chance of it being sunny. _Quil's voice entered his thoughts and immediately Jacob could see him making his way towards him and away from First Beach. _It's gonna storm dude. _

_Hopefully. I wanna go cliff diving. Maybe push Paul's ass off while I'm at it. _That was Brady, definitely. Damn it, the kid had to lay off the cockiness and bad-assery. **He** could take on Paul but the kid wouldn't last even five minutes.

_I can! Have you seen my pecs lately? Give me a few years and I swear, Jake, I can take you both on._

Jacob rolled his dark eyes, shaking his mass of fur at the thought of **that** ever happening. _As if. Maybe when I roll over and play dead. _All he got in return was a wolfish grin and Brady sprinted after Quil, both of them heading in his shook his head at their banter, too deep in thought to be bothered by them.

Lifting his snout up, he sniffed the air lightly and noticed he was near the Swan residence.

Multiple whines immediately erupted in his head.

_Dude! It's almost Nine in the morning! __**Give. Me. A. Break.**_Quil's ears flopped back against his skull irritably as he hung his head, completely dejected. He seemed to have passed Sam's cabin with Brady trailing a little ways behind him. The kid looked tired. Dead tired.

_No, shit Sherlock. I stayed up all night having two Alpha's breath down my damn neck. And one over-grown idiot who wouldn't stop singing Sesame street. Wouldn't you be shit-ass tired? _Jacob chose to ignore Brady at the moment – he wasn't in the mood for the kid's shit right now. And don't get him started on Quil, god if he had to listen to one more line of Sesa –

_Elmo's the shit, dude! Don't hate on him! _Came Quil's come-back.

_Okay, this 'kid' shit has got to stop, and now, _Brady interjected, growling in that little 'puppy' voice of his. _I'm not a pup!_

_Shut it, pup. No one's talking to you. But seriously, Jake, don't start the leech-lover fest again. I can't stand that chick_, came Paul's smart-alack reply. When the hell did he phase in?

_Paul's been phased in since we started patrol, Jake. Didn't you know that? Even __**I**__ could smell him..._

Jacob groaned at the thought of Paul hearing his inner-monologue. Just when he thought he'd get some peace and quiet. Some time to think, for once.

_What's wrong man? You okay? _

_I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind right now. I'll take over your shift Quil, go home and rest. Brady, don't say anything and just go back to Sam's. _Jacob jumped over a steep hill connected to a large tree trunk as he slowly trekked near the Fork's border; technically, it was still within Quileute lands, so he had the right to patrol around the area.

Brady phased out before he seriously went crazy. Food was calling him right now.

_Oh god, dude. I am so outta here. Seriously. _Quil rolled his dark eyes, his ears flattening against his skull as he shook his head and phased out. To say it was getting old was an understatement: Jake had to get off the "Bella train of love" before he crashed and burned.

Jacob nearly growled at that last thought. How many fucking times did he have to keep reminding everyone that he didn't love Bella anymore?! It was seriously pissing him off to no end.

_Whatever, Black. _

_Up yours, Lahote. _

Paul just smirked and snorted before making a run near south by the Forks and Rez border. Now it was just him and his lame Alpha who seemed to be still hung over the leech-lover.

_Great. Now I gotta spend my whole time watching him watch the leech-lover's house. Like a fucking stalker. And she's not even here anymore, fucking awesome._Paul said with a hint of annoyance hidden in his deep voice.

_I'm not stalking Bella. I just happened to be in the area. _Honestly, he had! Why did everyone still think he was hung over Bella? He didn't love her anymore, not one bit. The "Bella train of love" has gone and left the fucking station.

Paul just rolled his own dark eyes at that. _Whatever you say, __**baby**__ Alpha. _

He was gonna ignore that last part.

Shaking his massive head, Jacob lifted his eyes up and let them rove over the faded white paint of the Swan house. Immediately so, his snout sniffed the air and an onslaught of scents invaded his nostrils.

The first was familiar, smelling of sugar and bleach. That was definitely the bloodsuckers scent; it was about a couple months old, almost faded into the background of the flowers that surrounded the old house. Even after all this time the scent was _**still**_ nasty.

Somewhere in his head, Paul agreed. _Fucking leeches. _

The other scents were all natural however, since he had been to Bella's house long enough to tell which scents were normal and which scents, weren't. Bella's week old scent could be smelt upstairs, still very fresh like newly opened paint. She always seemed to smell too much of Edward for him to really sense her, but he always knew where she was.

The lights around the front of the house just turned off, leaving the house in an early morning glow. Though the sky was growing lighter as the day was beginning, Jacob could still hide himself within the shadows of the forest. In the distance he could see Paul resting somewhere near the Forks border, about a mile off from where he was.

_Don't worry, Jakey, I won't interrupt your little "me time". _

_Shut it, Paul. _Jacob rolled his chocolate eyes at Paul's sarcasm. He was an ass. Period.

Hiding behind a large bush, he lifted his head as the sound of a car rumbling down the road met his sensitive hearing. It was very distant, probably still a few blocks down from the Swan house, but he could hear the roar of the engine through the hood as clear as day.

Paul suddenly lifted his silver head, ears twitching and eyes narrowing._ That's a Jeep Wrangler. _

Jacob closed the sounds around him, narrowing his own eyes as the dark blue Jeep slowed to a stop in front of Bella's house.

Fuck. He **knew** that Jeep. He knew who owned it because he saw it almost everyday. The worn tires and faded paint of Sam's Wrangler never faded from his memory. Hell, he fixed that damn Jeep so many times it'd be hard for him to **not** recognize it.

But what the hell was Sam doing at the leech-lovers house?

_Probably to pick up some chick at Port Angeles. I overheard him talking on the phone with Billy this mor –_

Paul's words died on his ears as he emitted a low growl, silencing him immediately. His dark eyes watched Sam step out of the Jeep, his own eyes snapping to the treeline where he stood and to the person that suddenly stepped out from the passenger side.

Sam's large frame blocked his line of vision, but he paced a little to the left, where a spot of sunlight shot through an open canopy.

_Jake! _

Embry was shouting in his head suddenly, running towards him with Paul hot on his heels. They seemed close but Jacob shut them out of his head, instead shifting his focus onto the figure that emerged from Sam's Jeep.

He saw a beaten yellow backpack followed by a long, slender arm that had dainty little fingers. It looked like they had been painted a sky blue, the faded color still visible to his sharp eyes.

God, he felt something stir within him, an emotion of some kind or maybe just adrenaline pumping through his veins. His chest began to tighten, like someone was about to squeeze his heart till it burst from beneath his fur.

Jacob continued to move more into the light, ignoring his pack-mates shouts in his head as the wind blew and a pleasant scent drifted his way.

Spirits, who the hell was that?

He took in long, deep lungfuls of air, trying to breath in more of the scent and hopefully find out who the hell owned it. Lifting his snout up again, the scent suddenly invaded his sensitive nose and his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head.

Vanilla and peonies, with a hint of cinnamon. There was something else, another scent he couldn't place but it tickled his nose in the most delicate way. Damn scent sparked a dwindling flame **deep** within him.

_Oh fuck._ He just got a major boner. As a wolf, no less. Hopefully the others couldn't see the bulging pink thing sticking out between his two back hind-legs.

Jacob shook his head, letting his chocolate eyes rove over the tiny patch of grass to the petite, little Asian that stood with a hand on Sam's chest. It seemed like she was pushing him away...or something. He didn't know, but he didn't care. He was too busy eye-fucking her body – err..._**checking**_ her out.

Yeah, that's it. That's what he was doing. A snort in his head told him otherwise.

But fuck, she was so tiny. She was about five feet five, nearly half a foot smaller than Sam. Probably even more if he was standing next to her. He was tall, they were tall. No, they were freaking tall with bulging muscles and ripped thighs. But she had such a nice curvy waist, just enough for him to rest his hands on. Her slender legs hugged a pair of skinny jeans while a form-fitting white sleeve wrapped her torso.

Holy mother of all things good – she was so sexy.

Midnight locks tumbled down her back and spilled over her smooth shoulders as her head began turning around in his direction.

_Jake! Don't let her see you!_

_Damn it, Black! Get back before she –_

He growled low, rumbling from his chest and resonating throughout his mind as Paul and Embry's shouts stopped immediately. Then that odd feeling began welling up in his chest again, the more she turned around. Something was happening, he could feel it. Feel it in his bones and his wolf blood. A part of him was excited, anxious, probably the wolf in him. But another part was scared, apprehensive.

Jacob didn't know what he was expecting, but the minute his eyes met her own, everything in him just **exploded**.

His eyes bled a deep black and he felt his whole world shift until all he could see and breath was _**her.**_

* * *

Reviews = inspiration = smiles = updates.


End file.
